Dreams Coming True
by silly pancake22
Summary: Barbara and Dick: Dick has deep hidden feelings for Babs that have begun to bubble over as he realizes how she has become such a large part of his daily life. Her smell, her smile, her voice all are a part of who he is. Read to find out more ;
1. Chapter 1

Babs and Dick (batgirl and robin)

characters © DC

Chapter one

He had held her close thousands of times, and kissed her lips every second he had the chance. And he had countless memories of her soft pale skin brushing softly against his. He recalled many times where he had whispered into her ear how much he adored her. But then, he would always wake up, look around his room, and find that it was all but a dream.

The clock read 6:10 a.m. He woke every day usually around this same time from the same dream that visited him every night.

They were lovers, he and Barbara, but only in his dreams.

She usually came to the mansion every day around 9 a.m. He had 2 hours and 50 minutes to prepare himself to face her like she was just another girl.

But she wasn't just another girl. She was the girl of his dreams. Long red hair, sparkling eyes and lightly freckled cheeks. She was slender yet strong, and her smile had a way of melting his heart every time she laughed. To face her as if he felt nothing was one of the hardest things Dick ever had to do.

He sat up in bed, swung his legs over and his feet touched the cold wood of the floors. He shivered. He rose, rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. Walking towards the bathroom to shower, he kept trying to erase the thought of Barbara from his mind as it had somewhat of a 'hard' effect of him.

The cold water shocked his tired skin, waking his body up almost immediately, he then turned the water to a warmer temperature and began shampooing his hair. After about 15 minutes, he stepped out, dried off, wiped the steam off of the mirror and looked at himself.

He was tall, dark hair, light eyes, his body was muscular and toned, his skin a light olive tone. He was attractive to say the least. But when he looked in the mirror, he was always disgusted at what he saw... because in his mind, he was never perfect enough for her...

He threw on a black tee shirt and dark jeans, combed his hair and took a deep breath.

7:05 a.m. He slumped his shoulders. Time moved ever so slowly these days. Crime rates in gotham had been going down ever since Dick had teamed up with Batman and became his side kick. Then Barbara joined the team as Batgirl and now Gotham was as safe as ever. So there wasn't much to do during the day, and if there was, Batman usually took care of it alone... He was like that...

Dick looked around his room, it was becoming light now that the sun was peeking through the thick curtains on the windows. He scanned the knick knacks on his shelves, a couple of antique jewelry boxes that had been in the Wayne family for years, an old picture of Mr. and Mrs. Wayne and the young master Bruce. It was elegant, black and white. Whenever Dick saw that picture, whenever he saw the young Bruce Wayne, before he became the dark knight, he saw himself.

He and Bruce were a lot alike.

Parents both killed at a young age, life stripped away by the sudden attack of cruel and unforgiving reality. They were both forced to grow up too soon. And so here they were, fighting side by side against the very evil they once feared. Dick wasn't sure if he ever wanted to be the 'Boy Wonder' he had become, but one thing was sure... he needed it.

If he had never become the Boy wonder, he would have never have met Barbara Gordon. The thought of never having known her made his heart sink. She was the police commissioners daughter, and she, like the rest of them, knew what it was like to be forced to grow up. After all, she was as much a hero to Gotham as Dick was.

Gotham wasn't like other cities where you could walk to the corner store to buy milk for your mother. It wasn't a city where kids played baseball in the streets and where crime was but a mere nightmare. No. Gotham was different. Gotham was the breeding ground for the sick and twisted psycho paths you only hear about in ghost stories. Most days you couldn't open the daily paper without reading about a drive by shooting or bank robbery... But in Dick's mind, thats why there were people like him, and Barbara and Bruce... Their job was to change that, change it all. In hope that one day, just maybe, Dick could open the newspaper... and there be nothing to read.

Dicks thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in." He shouted, slightly startles at being pulled out of his dazed state.

"Master Grayson, I am making breakfast down stairs if you are hungry." That familiar voice spoke. It was Alfred the butler, a long time friend of the Wayne's.

"Be right down!" He answered.

8:17 a.m.

Dick slumped down the stairs slowly, holding loosely onto the rail so he wouldn't topple over. He reached the kitchen, the smell of sausage and eggs filled his nostrils.

"Omelets again, Alfred?" He rolled his eyes.

"Pardon? I was under the impression that you liked omelets..." He spoke while staring down at the frying pan.

"Omelets! What a unique idea..." Dick's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"Master Grayson, your a growing boy, omelets are a complete and balanced breakfast to keep your body healthy."

"I'm seventeen Alfred, I don't think you need to worry about my health anymore..."

"On the contrary! These are the years where a healthy diet is most crucial."

Dick surrendered. It was no use fighting with Alfred, after all, he was the king of 'I-told-you-so's' after living with Bruce for so long, it was fair to assume that Alfred was always right. No question.

Dick reached for a fork and dug into his breakfast omelet. It had cheese, sausage, onions, tomatoes... all the major food groups were present, and a side of whole wheat toast with strawberry preserves, oh! And a glass of skim milk... joy.

Most boys of seventeen were living off pizza, chips and cola, morning noon and night. Playing video games and partying all the time.

But then again, most seventeen year old boys were not Dick Grayson. He finished his breakfast in silence. He glanced up at the clock. 8:52 a.m.

Dick started to itch with anticipation. Any minute now Barbara would come walking in the front door of Wayne manor, hugging him as she always did, her sweet perfume leaving a trail behind her. Dick cleared his dishes, rinsing them off with soap and water and placing them in the sink for Alfred to later on correct Dick's poor cleaning skills by re-washing them.

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and walked back up the stairs to his room.

He swiftly walked into his bathroom and spritzed on a spray of cologne onto his neck for Barbara to be intoxicated by when she hugged him.

He walked back out into the hallway, he passes Alfred on his way back downstairs.

"Trying to impress someone, Master Dick?" He cocked an eye brow up at the young boy, who had stopped in his footsteps down the stairs.

"W-Why would you think that?" He stuttered.

"I've learned a thing or two about you since you've been here, Master Dick." Alfred took several steps, carrying on his way, and Dick was about to do the same.

"But might I say, you will have a hard time trying to 'woo' Miss Gordon if she is suffocating underneath that cheap cologne..." Alfred stated bluntly, walking on his way.

Dick blushed a bright red. Alfred knew... Alfred knew about his feelings for Barbara? He wiped the scent of cologne off his neck with his hand and began his journey down the stairs. Just as he stepped off the stairs, the door bell rang. His heart jumped as he heard the sweet sound he had been waiting for all morning. Walking towards the door, his palms began to sweat as he gripped the door knob, he had to grasp it a few times before he could open the door to greet Barbara. 9.00 a.m. Right on time!

chapter one of "dreams come true" oooh :) i'm beginning to like this story!

hehe! chapter two in the works (sorry for the long wait you guys!)

stories (c) to amanda cisneros

characters (c) dc


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara and Dick (Batgirl and Robin)

characters © DC

Chapter 2

There stood a girl, she was clothed in tight jeans and a blue top that hugged her curves. Her hair was pulled back revealing a puzzled look. She walked right past him and into the entry of the mansion, she stared directly into his eyes only for a second, shot him a half-assed smile and made her way to the kitchen. His heart skipped a beat, and his arms were left aching to be wrapped around her waist. Something was different today, different about her. He followed cautiously behind her, hoping to catch a clue of what could be wrong. She was silently rummaging through the freezer with a subtle anger in her movements. At last she found what she was searching for, a tub of vanilla ice cream, the continued over to the drawer to find a spoon. She then proceeded to plop down on a chair and eat away at the cold white product. Dick slid over in the chair next to her, "What's up?" he said worryingly. "Nothing." She replied sharply.

"Babs, I've never seen you like this, something is wrong."

Barbara looked at her display of the stereotypical 'girl-eating-her-feelings-through-ice-cream, she shoved the ice cream away and slammed her head against the table. "I DON'T KNOW WHATS WRONG!" The sound of her yell was muffled by the table below her. "I JUST FEEL..." She swung her head up in frustration. "I don't know how i feel!" She looked directly into Dick's gaze, which was needless to say filled with a cocktail of shock, fear, and of course, confusion. "I feel magenta..." She said in a calm voice.

"Magenta?" He was now even more confused

"Yes. Magenta. Its like a mixture of feeling blue, y'know like sad n' stuff, but then you also feel red and angry inside and to top it off! You add purple and then you have MAGENTA!" She waved her arms at him trying to make him understand.

"Oh... magenta. Got it!" He was afraid to say much else at this point out of fear of lighting her fuse again, which at the moment was very, very short.

"Yes, I feel like something is missing in my life." She said, seeming calmer for the moment.

"What could be missing?" Now trying to get her to open up to him.

"I dunno... I mean i guess my life is good," She shrugged. "No, I know my life is good, I just can't figure out what i need to make it more than good." She nodded, as if she had just made sense of her own feelings.

"What do you need to make it better?" He felt like a therapist helping a psych patient.

"I need love." She stated bluntly.

"L-Love?" He was off put by her words.

"Yes! Dick, I'm seventeen, never had a boyfriend! Never even been kissed!"

His heart jumped as he heard her say those words... _boyfriend... kiss_. His mind began to slip away back to his dreams of he and Barbara.

"Dick..." She said, bringing him back from his day dreaming.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Uhh, no!" He shook his head quickly.

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"N-Nope!" He wanted so badly to hear her say what he had been longing for.

"THEN HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF! I MEAN," She jumped to her feet, waving her arms! "We're not getting any younger! Before you know it it's gonna be too late and me and you are gonna be the only two people left in the WORLD who have never known what its like to be in LOVE!"

'If only she knew...' He thought to himself.

"I dunno... I guess I'm just waiting for the right person?" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"And who is the right person!" She said, still in a slight tantrum.

"...Someone who can understand me, who I can tell anything and everything, both about Dick, and about Robin..."

She was surprised he even had an answer, she was expecting him to say 'i dunno' so she could yell some more. But instead she sat down again and patiently listened to his description of this dream girl.

"She has to be smart, but I have to be able to laugh around her..." His eyes lit up.

"And we'll be able to make it through anything together, nothing will be impossible."

She smiled. This girl of his sounded nice.

"Wow..." was all she could say.

"So you see," He said in a lecturing voice "Its never going to be too late to find that person your in love with, in fact, its better to wait than it is to waste your time with someone who you know isn't right."

His advice sounded so cheesy to her ears, but she knew he was right. As did he, he needed to accept his own advice, for a brief moment he contemplated telling Barbara his feelings for her right there, but he was quickly interrupted.

"Why do you always have to be right..." She said with a sigh of relief resting her head on her hand.

He smiled down at her, and his heart fluttered as he caught her happy lips curl into that famous smile he loved. All was back to normal, she was Barbara again.

Barbara got up to return the tub of ice cream back to the freezer, Alfred joined them in the kitchen. "Ahh, miss Barbara, I didn't hear you come in," He shot a look over to Dick, he had obviously heard all of Barbara's yelling and screaming a while ago and thought it best not to bring it up. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"No thanks Alf!" She said, hugging him tightly, as a daughter would a father.

She then walked out of the kitchen and out of sight.

Once Alfred was sure she was out of hearing distance he spoke.

"Now what on earth was all that commotion!" He said, putting his hand over his heart in shock.

"Oh... just girls being girls, you know all those feelings and stuff."

"Now surly it was more than that, and I should say master Dick that you are not to be judging about one with troubled feelings..."

"What do you mean by that?" He said, glaring over at the old man.

"I mean what you think i mean master Dick, hiding your feelings from Barbara very much longer will only result in losing her..." He said sternly to the boy, waving his finger at him.

Dick knew that was the truth, and the thought of losing her wasn't an option, he slammed his palm against his forehead and grunted.

"Now I suggest you go and find miss Gordon and gather up the nerve to tell her that you _love_ her."

The word_ love_ was not one that Dick had yet let himself come to terms with. But there was no doubt about it, he loved her and something had to be done.

He got up from the table and left the kitchen. 'Where did she go?' He thought. Unfortunately for Dick, the Wayne manor had 42 rooms and a garden that stretched out for a mile in the back. And Barbara, being all too familiar with the manor could be anywhere by now. He checked the front yard, her car was till parked in the driveway and she was no where in the front of the house.

'maybe she went to watch tv!' He found this to be a logical thought! But as he walked to the tv room, there were no red heads in sight.

All of the downstairs bathroom doors were open, which meant she wasn't in there. He walked past the pool room, then the arcade, then the gym, then the hallway came to a dead end and still no Babs.

He checked the garage, though it was unlikely that she would be in there, he checked anyways.

He even sought so far as to check the entire garden, he walked around for the full 3 miles of land that lay behind Wayne manor, checking behind every bush and tree in sight! Still she was no where to be found! A girl with bright red hair is not hard to miss and yet it seemed as if she had just vanished!

Over an hour had passed and he was running out of places to look. He had 41 rooms of Wayne manor, all but his own. He at last he became frustrated and gave up, he retreated back to the manor, to return to his room to rest.

Upon arrival at the entry to his room, he opened the door, eyes tired and his body and mind exhausted from his search. And there, lying on his bed was the soft curvy figure of a sleeping Barbara. She lay on her side with one arm on her chest and the other stretched above her head. He could see her slowly breathing from where he stood. He walked closer to her to get a better look. Her hair was wet, she must have made herself at home and used his shower. The image of Barbara naked and wet _his_ shower flashed in his mind. He walked over to her side and took in the view of her sleeping face. It was beautiful, like a work of art made just for his eyes. He wanted so desperately to grasp her chin and kiss her lips, but he restrained himself, which made him ache inside. He cupped her shoulder and shook her slightly, just enough to partially wake her. Then he whispered "Hey, you stole my bed!" She tossed and turned a bit stirring out of her sleep and back into reality. She opened her eyes and saw him staring back at her. She smiling softly and said "sorry"

He laughed, sliding her more to the middle of the bed so he could sit beside her.

"Do you feel any better?" He asked, he rubbed her arm lovingly while she was still too tired to notice.

"Yeah, sorry you had to witness that," she turned to lay on her back and stared up at him.

He removed his hand from her arm. "Don't worry about it, thats what I'm here for."

"y'know Dick, I don't understand how you have managed to put up with me all these years..."

"Its easy, seeing as you don't have mental meltdowns everyday!" He said with a laugh.

She laughed and punched his arm lightly.

"But I'm serious! How do you deal with me all the time?" She looked up at him with her big curious eyes.

"I do it because..." He tried to formulate an answer

"beeeecause?" She asked anxiously

"Because I know that we can get through this life a lot easier if we do it together." He said. But as he head his own words he wondered if he had maybe said too much.

Barbara sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. "What do you mean Dick?"

"I mean that..." His tongue froze! His words were jumbled and he began to panic.

"Dick?" She moved in closer to his face to see if she could read his emotions.

Dick, without a second thought, wrapped his hands behind her head and planted his lips atop hers, he stayed there for a while and held her to him fearing what she would do when he let go. Losing his breath, he had to break the kiss, he kept his eyes shut, opening them slowly to see her reaction. And to his disappointment, the worst came true.

Her face was one of fear and almost disgust, she put her shaky hand up to her lips and shivered. He was afraid to speak, as was she. There was nothing he could do at that moment to stop what she would do next. She jumped off the bed and dashed out of the room. He did nothing but sit there, reflecting on the travesty that just occurred. He blew it. They had everything going great for them as friends and he went and blew it! He went and scared off the only friend, the only girl he had ever, and would ever love. He... lost her. He felt his heart shatter into tiny little pieces, then he took a step towards the window as he saw her car drive away as fast as it could. His shoulders sunk. Glancing over at the clock it read 4:09 p.m. Too early to go to sleep, not that he could sleep if he wanted to, and he certainly wasn't hungry, in fact he was nauseous. He laid down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling, thinking of what he had done.

Whoaaa! didn't see that coming right? its ok! now that i'm in my writing zone, i'm writing ch 3 as we speak! so you won't have to wait as long as you did for this chapter.!

stories (c) amanda

characters (c) DC


	3. Chapter 3

Barbara and Dick (batgirl and robin)

characters (c) DC

ch. 3

Three hours had passed and he had not moved. The clock said 7:34 p.m when he heard a knock at the door. He didn't respond. Alfred then proceeded to let himself into the room. "Master Dick, your dinner is getting cold."

"Not hungry." Was Dick's response.

"But-It's pepperoni pizza master Dick, your favorite?"

"No, Alfred, I'm not hungry." He said, his face didn't break away from the ceiling above him, as he heard Alfred close the door behind him. Pepperoni pizza had never been served as dinner in the Wayne manor, Dick only had pizza when he snuck it in behind Alfred's back, but Alfred had always found out, that's how he came to know that pizza, especially pepperoni was Dick's favorite. This also led him to believe that Alfred knew what had happened with Barbara and was trying to make an attempt to ease the pain. However, Dick's pain was beyond the cure of food.

He had replayed the incidents of the afternoon in his head over and over again. He couldn't shut it out! He loved the long awaited feeling of her soft lips pressed against his, for that one moment she belonged to him and he thought all would be perfect. But was it worth it? Was it worth losing her? They could have stayed 'just friends' and he would have been just as happy, just so long as he didn't lost her. Yet just that very day she was fretting over how she had never been kissed, and he had taken care of that problem for the both of them. He only wished he could have better explained his feelings to her before she ran off. She would probably never come back. Why would she?

He tossed and turned a few times trying to find a position comfortable enough for him to forget his woes and go to sleep. At last he did, and he slowly drifted off into his dreams again, where everything was always perfect.

A ways across town Barbara sat in her bedroom, tightly clinging to a pillow. Her day started off with her worrying about never being kissed, and now it was ending with her being distraught over being kissed, by Dick of all people! She still couldn't get it through her head. Dick had feelings for her, she felt it when he kissed her, feelings she had ignored all this time. She felt so guilty and then to run out on him like she did, he probably hated her. She recalled his description of his 'dream girl' and now saw clearly how it pertained to her. She knew Dick better than anyone. She knew his past, his super hero identity, not to mention that before the events of today, she and Dick were always able to talk about anything, death, life, love, hate. All of that, without any problems. Dick also said that his dream girl would be smart, Barbara herself maintained a near perfect grade point average. But she wasn't just brains, she was bravery and beauty, and she wasn't afraid to let loose and laugh. All this time, she had been the girl of Dick's dreams, she had someone right in front of her who longed to worship her and love her just as she had always wanted. She remembered the last thing Dick said, how he and his dream girl would be able to make it through anything together, and if that was true... then she and Dick would certainly be able to survive this ordeal. And she was going to make sure of that!

her moment of realization was interrupted by an annoying beeping sound. She reached for her cell phone, it was the batman, calling her from his emergency line.

"hullo?" She answered confused as to why the batman would be calling her for help.

"BAT," His voice was being muffled by the sounds of gun shots and crashing sounds. "BATGIRL!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "GET DOWN TO THE PIER, PENGUIN HAS AN ARMY OF HIS MINIONS ATTACKING THE SHORE!"

"Why didn't you call Dick for help?" she asked.

"HE WASN"T ANSWERING, ALF SAID NOT TO BOTHER HIM WITH THIS! NOW GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! FAST" Now he was pissed, more than pissed, she had wasted valuable time with silly questions, but her mind was on Dick, she was worried that she may have really messed things up. She quickly stumbled to her closet and grabbed her costume, the pier was only a mile or so away from her house, so she decided to run, and avoid all the traffic, in the end it would get here there faster. She jumped and ran from rooftop to rooftop, as she began to see the pier in sight. She arrived just amidst the fighting. Penguin had clearly out numbered the batman with his minions and weaponry. They had submarines out in the ocean attacking them. Batman, who was distracted fighting off Penguin's robot army, trying to get to The Penguin himself, left Barbara the opportunity to open fire on the submarines and reduce his forces. She threw three bat bombs out into the ocean bombing all but one of his subs. She kicked several of the bots into the water, causing them to short circuit. Then she assisted the Batman so he was able to get to penguin, which he did successfully. All of his weapons and bots had been disabled in a matter of minutes and his last sub sank. Batman restrained him as they awaited for the armored van to Arkham's insane asylum to arrive.

"When I tell you to hurry... you hurry. Got it." He said in his harsh tone, not bothering to stare at her.

"Yes sir." She said, looking down at her feet.

"And you fix whatever's wrong with Dick.."

"But!"

"NOW." He said, not allowing for any further conversation as he threw Penguin into the back of the van and watched him drive off. Barbara walked slowly back towards the town of gotham. She walked through the streets as slowly as she could back to her house, taking back routes so no one would see her in uniform. On her way she thought about all the trouble Dick had put himself through all this time, trying to hide his feelings. It all seemed so silly to her now. Of course, on her part, running away from him like a fool was by no means mature. She needed to make things right with him. Perhaps the truth was she had been nesting feelings for him as well. She thought about the idea, and tossed it around in her head. She pictured she and Dick holding hands, kissing while the sun set. Her heart began to flutter at the thought. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give Dick a shot. After all, he was in every way perfect for her. He knew everything about her, her past, her goals, her talents, her secrets. He knew that she was Batgirl, and that she once had a crush on Aqualad. But that was long ago, now it was the present and she had a wonderful opportunity in front of her! And what was there really to lose? After all, he was a good kisser!

She began to pick up her pace back to her house, she was anxious to change into her best outfit, and go back to Wayne manor and explain to him how she was wrong and she was ready to be his dream girl.

The door to Barbara's bedroom swung open and immediately she threw off her costume and grabbed a fist full of shirts, skirts, dresses and other articles of clothing. She glanced over at the clock… it was nearly 11 p.m… she didn't have time. She quickly settled on a pair of old tight fitting blue jeans and a navy blue camisole and dashed out the door. When she felt the cold night air brush her skin, she soon regretted the camisole idea… but there was no time to change! She jumped into her car and sped down the road back to Wayne manor. She arrived close to midnight, she tip toed quietly up to the door and used her spare key to the manor to avoid waking anyone in the house. She took a deep breath in. "This is it." She told herself. What was Dick going to do when he saw her, would he ever want to talk? Had his feelings already changed? Her breath shook as she exhaled, she wasn't sure what was to happen in the moments ahead, but there was only one way to find out. Another deep breath and she began slowly and quietly up the stairs.

She arrived at Dick's bedroom door, it was closed, but from the lack of light shining from underneath the door, she could tell his bedroom lights were off. "What if he's sleeping… I don't want to wake him. Maybe I should-" Before she could finish her thought her hand had slipped just enough to open the door about an inch. Silence. Another ragged breath and she slipped through the door quietly, observing her surroundings. Seconds in and her eyes settled in on a dark figure slumped over the side of the bed, his back facing her and his head buried in his hands. It was Dick alright. He hand't taken notice that someone had entered his room. Without forethought, she swiftly carried herself over to the bed and jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his torso. His body jolted from shock and followed with mini aftershocks of fear and uncertainty. She felt his body freeze under her grasp, so she loosened her grip.

"…I'm sorry…" she managed to whisper while burying her face into his back.

Was this really happening? Dick couldn't believe it! She came back! Here she was, on his bed, apologizing to him. He couldn't believe it, but he shook off the shock and turned to her responded quickly so not to leave her in suspense.

"No." He said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

She hushed him. "But I'm glad you did…" She shot him a shy smile. "Richard Grayson, your timing is terrible!" She rolled her eyes at him. He gave an awkward chuckle, not sure of what she was going to say next. "But you sure do know how to turn a girl like me to mush with just one kiss…" She said, looking up at him with a humble gaze.

"Y-you mean it?" He managed to stutter out.

"Uh-huh." She replied.

They sat in silence for several moments while Dick absorbed the situation at hand. What should he say next, should he formally ask her out now? Should they hug? His mind went on buzzing so rapidly that Barbara finally took notice.

"Dick? What're you thinking?" Her face looked worried.

"I'm thinking…" He scanned his brain for something to say… ANYTHING.. "I'm thinking that I should go ahead and give you another one of those mush making kisses right about now, what do you think?" Dick was surprised, his words came out much more suave and coy than he was expecting.

"I think that's a mighty fine idea, Dick." She smirked at him and leaned in close to his face and awaited him to make the next move. He grasped her chin lightly and tilted his head, at first just brushing his lips over hers. She let out a light gasp of passion. Then, with his other hand he cupped the back of her head and pushed their lips tightly together and kissed her hard. He was surprised when Barbara's tongue nuzzled its way into Dick's mouth and began exploring every inch of it, and he quickly returned the favor. Their kiss went on for as long as they could manage to hold their breath. Then they parted and Dick gave her one last peck on the cheek. "Would you like to stay here tonight?" He whispered softly into her ear while lightly kissing her neck. "I would love to" She hummed. Only moments later, the two heros collapsed from exhaustion. It had been an emotionally taxing day for both of them. Barbara snuggled up against Dick as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and buried his face in her hair.

"At long last," He thought "It's no longer a dream…"

end-

sorry the 3rd chapter took so long to post! hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
